


Please Don't Go

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Episode Related: Flight, First Times, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from Flight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Go

**Author's Note:**

> This story started as one thing and turned into another, so there's a change of POV. If that kind of thing drives you batty, you might want to skip this.

## Please Don't Go

by Texas Ranger

Author's disclaimer: You all know I don't own these delicious characters. If I did, this scene would've been on film.

* * *

He's leaving. 

Blair is leaving me. 

It's only for a year, but a year is a long time to live without the man I've come to love more than anything; besides, who knows what changes might happen in a year. What if he loses interest in this Sentinel thing? He's already got enough material for ten dissertations, hasn't he said that often enough? What if he meets some bitch in Borneo and decides to stay with her? 

Shit, I don't even know where Borneo is, for Chrissake! Sounds wild and dangerous-cannibals, lions, disease, the whole nine yards, lurking everywhere, and I won't be there to protect him. And that's my job, my life. If anything happened to Blair I wouldn't live through it, wouldn't want to. 

I hear the whispers around the station, most friendly, some not: here comes Ellison and his shadow, don't cough too close to Sandburg or Ellison will have your balls, hey someone ask Ellison if Sandburg can come out and play tonight. And then the inevitable: are they..do you think they...but they live together...always touching. It doesn't bother me. I love Blair, and the rest of the world can go to hell for all I care. 

I don't know when it happened. I went from tossing him up against walls, to drinking beer and watching football with him, to falling crazy in love with him. Blair Sandburg moved into my life, my home, and my heart, in the space of a couple months. At first, I wanted to protect him-still do-but then I came to the startling relization that I need his protection as much as he needs mine. For the first time in my life, I need someone. 

Detective James Ellison, tough guy supreme, ex-Army Ranger, harbored safely in the small hands and large heart of Blair Sandburg. 

He's leaving me. 

Blair is leaving me. 

That's all I can think of, sitting here next to him on the plane back home. I'm staring at him now, but only out of habit. If I close my eyes I can see his face anytime in perfect recall. God, he's beautiful! I've never seen anything like him: the full lips, the high, fine bones of his face, the untameable flow of curls, and, above all, the huge blue eyes that broadcast every emotion. I've seen those eyes flooded with tears and known he needed comfort, sparkling with laughter and known he needed friendship, and snapping with fire and known to back off from him. 

Oh, yes, I've seen that temper, sometimes directed at me, lashing out with the suddenness of a storm from the blue sky. Blair may be smaller, but he's no coward. He'll take on anyone, anytime if he thinks that person has hurt someone he loves. Especially me. He's risked his life time and again for me, and I'll be damned if I know what I've done to deserve loyalty like his. What makes him follow me into danger, stay with me through treacherous moods, hold me up when I'm too tired to stand on my own? 

He's asleep now, resting comfortably against my shoulder with that casual affection that comes so easily to us. Lips parted, muttering sleepily. He looks so young and helpless! I just want to hold him like this forever and keep the world at bay, but that's impossible. Blair doesn't take to being babied, so independent is his nature. Besides, you consider Blair Sandburg helpless at your own risk. 

All I want to do is wake him and tell him here and now, on a plane full of strangers, how I feel. Hand him my heart and trust him not to cut it in two. But this expedition to Borneo is the chance of a lifetime for him, and I won't, _won't_ use guilt or obligation to get him to stay, which he'll feel honor-bound to do if I tell him. 

Looking at Blair's face, so peaceful in sleep, I know I love him enough to let him go. But everything fun, everything compassionate, everything Blair, will leave with him. 

I stroke his silky curls lightly, and he sighs contentedly, snuggles in closer. Not caring who's watching, I lean down and touch Blair's lips softly with my own. 

I love you, Chief. 

* * *

Jim and Blair sat in silence on the balcony, drinking beerand watching the sun set over Cascade. The night was cool but not cold enough to drive the two men inside, where the loft felt confining after the open jungle of the past couple days. 

Jim broke the silence. "I'm glad you're staying, Chief." 

Blair gave him an appraising look. Jim normally wasn't one to express his feelings openly, prefering to show them in more subtle ways, and Blair sensed that there was something behind this. "I am, too," he said simply. 

"I mean, I've kinda gotten used to having you around, you know?" Jim laughed self-consciously. "Weird food, loud music and all." Blair smiled shyly. "You mean that?" 

Jim nodded. "Yeah." He took another long drink of his beer. "Blair, if you had gone on that expedition, I would've taken a leave of absence to go with you." 

Blair stared. "Really? Jim-" 

"That is," Jim broke in,"if you'd wanted me along." 

Blair gaped. "Jim, of course I would!" 

"Because I-" Jim looked away nervously. "Shit. I'm bad at this. I mean, I've wanted to tell you something, but I thought I'd have more time to think it over, but then you got that offer and-" 

Blair turned to his partner. "Just say it, Jim," he urged in the gentle, coaxing voice he used to guide Jim through sensory episodes. Jim took a deep breath. "I love you, Blair." 

There. It was out. Jim felt relieved to finally say the words that had dogged him for so long. The anticipation of this moment had been much harder than actually saying the words, but Jim still tensed, waiting for Blair's reaction. 

"Oh, man!" his Guide exclaimed. 

"Blair-" Jim started anxiously. He looked over to see Blair beaming radiantly. 

"I love you, too, Jim," he said softly. "I have for-well, a long time. I just never thought you felt the same and I didn't want to lose you." He reached out and took Jim's hand. 

Jim stood and pulled Blair into his arms. Blair tilted his head up, and Jim leaned down to cover Blair's mouth with his own. He felt the soft lips part and Blair's tongue enter his mouth. Jim was almost overwhelmed by the sweet taste of his Guide and the feel of the warm masculine body in his arms. 

They broke the kiss and relaxed comfortably in each other's arms. Jim nuzzled his face into Blair's fragrant curls and kissed the top of his head. "Will you sleep with me tonight?" he asked. 

"Thought you'd never ask," Blair said brightly. "But I've never been with a man before, Jim, so you'll have to lead the way." 

"Me?! I've never...you know...either!" Jim told him. "Never wanted to before you." 

Blair grinned. "Me neither." Something occured to him suddenly. "Hey, I wonder if this is part of the Sentinel-Guide bond; I mean, follow me here, Jim, okay, Sentinel and Guide being lovers makes perfect sense, you know I never thought to research that part of it, but whoa-" his blue eyes glittered with enthusiasm as his brilliant mind worked almost visibly. 

"Slow down, Professor!" Jim snickered. "We can run some veeeery interesting experiments later. But since this will be a first time for both of us with another man, I think we should, I don't know, buy a book or something." 

Blair nodded. "Yeah, we could really hurt each other if we did it wrong." He smiled up at Jim. "I like the idea of learning to make love all over again." 

"So do I, Chief." Jim kissed him again, and led him inside. "And we can take our time, that's the best part. I just want to feel you in my arms tonight, and we'll take it from there." 

Blair sighed happily. "Hey Jim?" 

"Hmmm?" 

"Does this mean I can put my feet on the couch now?" 

Jim cuffed him upside the head. "Not a chance, Darwin." He kissed his partner's forehead. 

Blair broke the kiss and gave Jim a push toward the bathroom. "Go shower and we'll continue this discussion upstairs." 

Jim scowled comically. "Is that a hint?" he demanded, sniffing his pits. "Are you saying I'm not fresh?" 

Blair made a face. "Well, Jim, you were in the jungle for a couple weeks..." 

"Yeah?" 

"...far from modern plumbing..." 

"Uh huh." 

"How do I put this diplomatically?" Blair pretended to ponder. "You smell bad enough to knock a buzzard off a shit truck at 50 paces." 

Jim burst out laughing. 

Blair nodded solemnly. "Yeah. You smell like you ran through a raw sewage convention with skunks under both arms." 

"I get the idea," Jim snorted. 

"Like a dead weasel rotting in a cheese factory," Blair continued. 

Jim held up a hand. "I'm going, I'm going!" He shook his head. "You know, Sandburg, I don't know if I want to be involved in an emotionally abusive relationship." 

"Oh, this isn't abuse," the anthropologist said cheerfully. "This is only harassment. If you don't get your ass in that shower I'll become abusive." 

The Sentinel headed for the bathroom, turned on the water, stripped down, and stepped into the shower. He started to wash his hair when an idea struck him. A slow, evil smile spread over his face and he called, "Blair, can you bring me a towel, please?" 

Blair stuck his head in the bathroom. "Sure, man, hang on." He rooted around on the shelves and came up with a clean one. "Here you go-hey!" he yelped as Jim siezed his hand and yanked him under the spray. "What the hell?" he asked, sputtering and laughing at the same time. 

Jim shrugged. "You needed a shower, too." 

"But I'm fully clothed, man!" 

"Sandburg, was I alone in that jungle for two weeks?" Jim demanded. "I think not. Those pants and lovely Hawaiian shirt are about to stand up and walk away." He turned Blair toward him. "Besides, I couldn't wait." 

Blair felt heat course through him that had nothing to do with the shower. "For what?" he asked breathlessly. 

Jim pulled Blair tight against him and captured his lips. Blair pressed himself against his new lover and thrust his hips urgently. "Clothes-" he gasped, breaking the kiss. "-gotta get these clothes off." He fumbled with the buttons on his shirt before giving up and ripping it apart. 

"Damn, Chief," Jim panted, aroused by the action. 

Blair grinned at his partner, taking in the wide eyes, dark and dilated with arousal. "Want to take my pants off?" he offered, running his hands down his sodden front to cup and caress his own groin. 

Dry-mouthed, Jim swallowed and nodded. He fumbled at Blair's fly with shaking, impatient hands and finally managed to peel the soaking garment from his hips. He stared at his Guide, clad only in thin boxers that clung to the bulge between his legs and knew he had to have Blair now. Jim made a grab, but Blair pulled away. 

"Uh uh," Blair teased. He handed Jim soap and a washcloth and picked up his own loofah sponge. "Wash first." 

Jim soaped the cloth thoroughly and began to clean the jungle grime from the beautiful body in front of him, stroking the flawless skin of Blair's back. Jim heard a soft, breathy moan as the cloth slipped between Blair's buttocks and fondled his opening. Jim reached farther and stroked the cloth lightly across the heavy sac, eliciting a whimper from his lover. 

Abandoning the sensitive area, Jim continued down the strong legs to the sturdy feet and back up, avoiding the throbbing erection to rub Blair's stomach and chest from behind, holding his Guide tightly against his own body and thrusting his hips against the muscular bottom. 

"Oh, God, Jim, please!" Blair begged, opening his legs and wiggling, but Jim only turned him around. Dropping the cloth and taking the loofah from Blair's boneless grip, he soaped it and finished washing Blair's face and neck, careful to keep the pressure light. 

The Sentinel stood back and looked at the gorgeous man standing in front of him, eyes closed, water dripping from his long curls and glistening on his full lips. Jim closed his hand over Blair's swollen groin and began a slow rubbing, but Blair pushed his hand away. 

"Not yet," the anthropologist gasped, forcing his eyes open. "I want to make you feel as good as I do." He picked up the loofah and began to wash Jim gently. 

Jim closed his eyes and allowed himself to get lost in the feeling of Blair as he soaped the tension away. He turned up his sense of touch so he could feel every pass of the sponge over his muscled body, neck, and face. Each stroke was like fuel to a fire, bringing him impossibly closer to an explosive climax. 

Jim opened his eyes as Blair tossed the sponge aside and took his hand. He squirted a handful of liquid soap into his own and Jim's hand. "Let's finish this quickly," Blair panted. "We can take our time later, but now..." he worked the soap into a lather and applied it to Jim's erection. 

Jim gasped at the contact and came back to himself enough to reach between Blair's legs and massage the throbbing heat there. The small cubicle echoed with sounds of passion as Sentinel and Guide, aroused beyond coherent language, stroked and thrust urgently. Blair threw his head back and let go with a howl, spilling his seed and tightening his grip on Jim's cock. 

Jim answered with his own wail and gave in to Blair's demanding grasp. He clutched Blair's sagging body and leaned them both up against the wall for support, locking his knees so they wouldn't let go and spill them both to the floor. 

Finally, Blair kissed his chest and straightened. "Hair, then bed," he said, reaching for the shampoo. 

They washed each other's hair slowly, hunger satisfied enough to allow leisure, then climbed out of the rapidly cooling water and dried themselves off. 

"I'm freezing," Blair commented, shivering in his towel. "Make me warm?" 

Jim wrapped his arms aroung the shivering shoulders and led his partner upstairs. He let go long enough to turn down the covers. "Climb in, Chief," he offered. 

Blair dropped the towel and scuttled under the heavy blankets. "You coming?" 

Jim smiled. "Yep. Turn over on your side." 

Blair flipped over and curled into a fetal ball. Jim slid in behind him and wrapped his big body around Blair's, enveloping the younger man in comforting warmth. 

Blair moaned his appreciation. "Jim, your body is like a blast furnace." He snuggled as close to his Sentinel as possible. "I definitely think this relationship is going to work." 

Jim brushed the damp curls back and kissed one ear gently. "I know it is," he whispered before exhaustion overcame both of them and they fell aslepp wrapped around each other. 

**THE END**


End file.
